I Guess I Never Told You
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Summary: SamZain. AU. When Sam and Zain are thrown together again old and hidden feelings come to the surface. One shot. Nixir Please review! Xx


**I Guess I Never Told You**

**Summary: Sam/Zain. AU. When Sam and Zain are thrown together again old and hidden feelings come to the surface. One shot. Nixir.**

**Please review! And thanks to Beccy for helping with the Sam/Zain ship name! Lolz! Xx**

Samantha Nixon's head whipped around in surprise as she did a double take.

"Zain!" She exclaimed, fighting every impulse inside of her that made her want to run to him and throw her arms around him. Seeing him standing in the corridors of Sun Hill Police Station once more stirred up so many old feelings in her; feelings that she thought had died long ago.

He turned at the sound of his name being called and was surprised to come face to face with the petite blonde who had once been his sergeant and his friend.

"Sam?" He wasn't quite sure what reaction he had expected from her but he suspected it would be much like that of everyone else. Most of the once familiar faces he had come across today had treated him with cold disdain. Zain supposed he couldn't blame them, after all Honey had been their friend.

Sam looked up at him, momentarily lost for words. She really wanted to hate him for all that he had done and what he could have done. He'd broken all of the rules and betrayed so many people, yet somehow, in her heart, Sam could forgive him. She could understand the desperation though; she had bent enough rules when her daughter went missing. It may not have had the same lethal consequences as Zain's behaviour but they had both had the same motive: family.

She was overly aware of the eyes of everyone else in the corridor on her and Zain.

"Would you like to go for a coffee?" She asked.

Sam poured them two cups of coffee and took them through to her office, away from the accusing eyes of the relief.

Zain sipped at his coffee, sitting across from Sam at her desk.

"Didn't expect to see you back here so soon." She said in a soft voice, which, a year ago, Zain would have found incredibly sexy. Now, he had to mentally kick himself for thinking about her in this way, it was a miracle that she was even talking to him.

"I didn't expect to be back here so soon!" He replied.

A few moments of silence passed between them.

"I didn't realise how much I missed this place." He sighed. "I guess I didn't know what I was throwing away with Kristen."

Sam could seen the real pain and regret in Zain's dark eyes and against her better judgement she found herself deeply sympathising with him.

"Zain, I don't blame you for what you did."

He sought out Sam's eyes in a moment of pure surprise.

"You don't?" He asked.

"I feel that I should." Sam admitted and he was grateful for her frank honesty. "But I do understand."

"Thank you." He said quietly, his eyes never leaving her's. "I want you to know that I never meant things to go the way they did."

"I know." Sam said, putting down her coffee cup and subconsciously reaching out for Zain's hand across the desk. He was surprised but held onto Sam's hand all the same.

"I didn't want to betray you Sam, I know I've broken your trust but I wanted to take the time I have here to make my peace with you. I wanted to prove you wrong about me." He said.

Sam found that there were tears in her eyes but she managed a smile.

"On the contrary Zain, you've proved me right." She told him. Zain was confused and raised his eyebrows at her. "You don't need to prove yourself to me, I know you're one of the good guys and no matter what you've done I know your motives were good initially."

Zain took his hand away from her's and used it to cup her face. Their lips moved closer and Zain brushed his mouth against Sam's almost waiting for her rejection. But it didn't come. Instead, Sam pressed her lips harder against his. God only knew where it may have led if there hadn't been a knock on the office door. It sent Sam and Zain flying apart and Sam had to straighten herself out before she went to open the door.

DCI Meadows was outside waiting and Sam felt herself growing increasingly flustered.

"They're coming to take Zain soon. You have about five minutes, tops." He told her.

"Okay, thanks Jack." She replied, shutting the door and turning back around to find Zain standing directly behind her. "Zain…"

He silenced her by pressing a finger to her lips.

"Sam, I love you." He paused. "I just need you to know that before I go."

Sam looked shocked, but not in a bad way. "Zain, I never…_you never."_

Zain looked away for a moment before kissing her again, softly and tenderly. He opened the door before turning back to her.

"I guess I never told you."

Sam watched the door close after him and sighed, thinking how ironic it was that in the space of a few short months she had lost the only two men she had ever really loved.


End file.
